Bullies
by CodieeTheGeek
Summary: There it was. Did you hear it? The last straw, had just broken. Jock fluff: Rated T for cursing. READ & REVIEW!


Jo has been made fun of all her life. From 3rd grade and on, she stopped wearing frilly things her mother put her in, and started dressing in her older brothers' clothes. She wore them until her mother gave in, and bought her some of her own less-girly clothing.

Now she was a junior. Confident exterior, and a tuff look to her. She didn't have many friends, and that didn't seem to bother her. Girls at the school didn't like her, calling her 'Bitch', or 'Dike' and such. Boys laughed at her calling her 'Man Lady' and anything else they could come up with.

But it never seemed to bother Jo. Or at least, that's what people thought. Truth was, under that tough exterior, was a dismantled little girl. Jo acted like the names, and pushes didn't bother her, but she was secretly crushed by all of them. 8 years of it, and she was about to snap.

She had one only friend. Brick McArthur. He tried helping her with her problems, and tried to get her to talk with him about the bullying, but alas, she didn't. She never did. She kept it all inside her. But, he knew that the day she would need him, he would be there.

And today was that day...

Jo walked into her school, a drink in hand. _'It's gonna be a good day...'_ she told herself mentally. She had her easy classes today, and a Dr. Pepper. She should be-

"WATCH IT MAN LADY!" One of the football players said, after slamming his shoulder onto hers as he passed.

Jo closed her eyes, trying to not let the motion bother her. She was nearly able to repress it like everything else, as she continued her walk to class.  
She was turning the corner, almost to the writing class when her books popped out of her arms.

"BOOK CHECK!" A senior boy smirked.

There it was. Did you hear it? The last straw, had just broken.

Jo swirled around, lunging at the boy with all her might. She gripped his shoulders, taking him to the ground. Her eyes nearly red with fury, she shook him. "WHAT WAS THAT!? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" in her anger, tears formed quietly behind her eye.

The fight had created a scene. A group of people surrounded them, and the teachers seemed to be oblivious.

Suddenly, an arm snaked around Jo's waist, lifting her up.

"Jo, come on! Let go, please! Come on!" Brick's voice echoed through the halls, as the crowd parted letting his through. He had somehow captured Jo and pulled her up with him. She was still flailing her arms still and tears were uncontrollably falling from her violet tented eyes.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Brick ordered the group, letting Jo go. Surprisingly, they dispersed. There were whispers as they did such as, 'Crazy bitch', or 'did you see her face?'

Brick turned his head to Jo. She was crouched in the corner, holding her knees now. Sobs were uncontrollably emitting from her lips. Her whole body shook with them. Brick stared at her sympathetically. He began to take his jacket off, draping it around her shoulders. He took her shaking body in his arms only for a moment, before she pulled away.

"Get off of me...I don't-" she took a deep shaky breathe, "need you.." she mumbled in protest.

But he ignored it. Brick closed his eyes, grabbing her again, and rocking her on the ground with himself.

He knew she had snapped. He knew she had all that anger bottled up in her. He knew she had to let it out somehow.

He would clean up her spilt drink later.

**Just some simple cute fluff. This like, totally popped in my head. My original idea was him trying to get her to speak, and the threw her drink. Then that created a scene. But, as I was writing, it didn't start going that was, but I ran with it anyway. This is kinda how me and my school situation is. Except for the aggressiveness of the bullies, and the name calling. I'm 'rat face' now apparently. As much as I don't see myself doing something like Jo did, I do think about doing it.**

**Anyway, enough ranting...REVIEW!**

**And also, please read and review my story 'Chicken noodle soup'. It's another Jock fluff. I've got like 6 favorites, and no reviews. xD**


End file.
